


I'm not calling you a liar.

by TheChesCat



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Inspired by Art, Jesse should really quit smoking, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 05:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14490192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChesCat/pseuds/TheChesCat
Summary: Inspired by this awesomeart by ItsSineNoonon tumblr!I like cute shit like this. It makes me happy.





	I'm not calling you a liar.

I’m not calling you a liar…

  
Inspired by this awesome [art by ItsSineNoon](http://itssinenoon.tumblr.com/post/173428490932/im-not-calling-you-a-liar-florence-the) on Tumblr!  
  
\---------------------

 _Breathe Hanzo… breathe._   
  
My heart feels like it will pound out of my chest. Another dream, same ending. But I know they are not real. I know he is okay. He has to be. He promised he would be. He promised he’d meet me here, that I should wait here if I am the first one to arrive. But I have been waiting for almost a month now. Tucked away in the cliffside by the sea. The sound of the water should soothe me, it usually does. But tonight, my dragons are more restless than usual. I can feel them stir in my skin and my arm. I need space, air… him.   
  
I force my hand to release the sheet dragging behind me as I make for the door, slowly. Quiet, careful not to disturb the serene air surrounding me. My silent footsteps sound like thunder in my ears, my heart being the ever-present rhythm. Every moment that passes, the dragons within me grow more energetic, eager even. Something… someone is near. They can feel it. I can feel it…   
  
It’s him. Sitting on the low wall of the patio, dragging on his cigar as if it were another day and h had been there forever.   
  
“Jesse.” I called. He made no move to stand. A smile grew on his lips, showing his teeth holding the cigar in place. I kept my tempo walking to him, my knees giving out when I was finally close. Under his wide-brimmed hat, I saw the glitter of his eyes in the moonlight, still the same aged and caring look in them as the first time I had seen him.   
  
“Told you I’d find you here.” His gloved hand plucked the cigar from his teeth, holding it between his fingers as he started to lean down towards me. “I’ll always find you.” 

“I am not calling you a liar. I only thought you’d be here sooner, that’s all.” I said, resting my left hand against his serape, my right clutching his shoulder like he would disappear if I let him go too soon. He chuckled at my words, the hand holding the cigar coming around to gently cup my head, drawing me closer.

“Honey, I’m right on time…” He whispered, smoke blowing against my lips, the smell soothing the dragons within me so deeply, I practically melted into his palm, nuzzling it as my eyes flickered to his lips. His flickered to mine, a low groan leaving him as he pulled me closer, locking me in a kiss long overdue. He was really here… It wasn’t a dream.

He was home.


End file.
